


a Dog named Cat

by stipulativeTzigane



Series: Striders [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipulativeTzigane/pseuds/stipulativeTzigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the dog cant stay.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. puppy eyes

It was winter, cold, stupid long ass winter. You are sloshing home, in this god damn slush. A half a sleep dave on your back. Drooling snot on the spot between your shoulders. It was the last miserable weeks of winter, to be specific. Right after you accept the fact your feet will never be warm again, and right before you start hoping maybe just maybe that might of been real ground underneath your foot that time and not just this god forsaken ice and snow.

So it was winter, bitter ass cold, and you're not quite sure what in hell possessed you to take a six year old out in this god damn weather, but here the hell you are. About three blocks from home, when you saw him, pitiful little thing, blending in with the grey, slosh that covered the whole universe. You only saw him because of the oddly shaped brown splotch over his shoulder. You almost didn’t stop, too cold too wet to care, but then dave saw him.

“puppy!” The kid wriggled on your back turning around and almost falling off to see the little thing. “puppy! puppy! puppy! Bro it’s a puppy!” you sigh turning back to the little thing. It looked at you with large mismatched eyes. “Bro!!!!!” Dave squeals over your shoulder, letting go of your collar to reach out with little sticky fingers. “look, Bro puppy!” you nod and sigh

“yes Dave a puppy.” you try to move away before Dave is practically falling off your back to get down.

“i wana pet da puppy!” you manage to catch him, set him down and hold him back in one almost even motion. The little mut cowers deeper into the snow.

“hey little man, ya’ gotta be gentle. slow down a minute and get your cool back.” There’s a moment where he stops making the cutest little serious face as he took off his gloves, straightened up his shades and looked up at you for permission.

“Sall chill little man. just remember, gentle.” he nods a large stoic nod before walking slowly forward,

“hey puppy.” his voice is higher softer, as he walks slowly forward. Bending down a little. you watch half a heartbeat away, if the dog wiped out a set of teeth you would have your Dave far enough away, to be safe. The dog does not growl or otherwise show aggression as Dave touches his head with newly ungloved hands. in fact he leaned in to what you know are warm if not sticky hands. Dave giggled as the puppy licked his hand, saying soft spoken nonsense, as he runs his hand over the little thing’s damp fur.

“ come on Dave. ” you watched as large flakes began to fall. He looked up at you with large eyes, “ Dave...Dave, come on. ” you start trying to resist. “ Dave, we can't have pets, ” his eyes water a bit, shades sliding down his little chubby face. “ but our landlord... ” the little whelp joins him, and now you're a victim to a puppy dog eyes times two combo. “ the rent.” you add a last ditch effort. It’s the eyes that finally get you, you never knew why but you've always been a sucker for odd eyes, from pink to red and now baby blue and amber brown. you sigh “ fine. ” scooping the two of them up and sloshing the three of you home. **  
**


	2. the naming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dog cant stay.

    you tell the both of the blindingly adorable things that the newest addition to the striders will not be saying, in fact, you correct your self it should not even be called an addition, more of a visitor, guest, squatter if you will. the poor little thing falls asleep in dave’s bed and then it does the next night, and the next night, and the next night. until you can't help but notice that dave has had a large, goofy shadow for the past two months. and then you have a dog.

a big dog. some cross bred with a pit bull, and something that drools like a dork, and he grew like a fucking weed and ate way too much and slobbered on everything and knocked things over and was generally completely a nuisance, so you sat dave down and told him you were going to have to get rid of the dog.

    “Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo” he absconded to quick for you to cach him. you find him in his room arms wrapped around the giant dog’s neck.

    “i got you i got you i got you i got you i’m not letting go not never again never again i got you doggy never never never again it’s ok everything will be okay i have you you're safe and sound now it’s all going to be alright.” the dog seems mildly upset pushing a too big nose in to dave’s little neck. “it’s okay i won't let him take you doggy no no no never never never never never again you're fine now you're ok that was close so close but i’m here doggy i’m here for you and i'm not letting go i promise” dave pulled away looking at his large slobbered canine “when this is all over lets run away together just you and me and we can build a real can town “ you roll your eyes at the mention of that ridiculous cartoon that dave loved. “ and well live there together all alone all by ourselves and forget this nightmare ever happened.” he wraps tighter around the dog. “everythings going to be fine doggy it'll be ok” he proceeded to shoosh the concerned dog. you sigh

“dave”

“No!” you loose your ward in the fluff of that canine. you look on a moment longer, before putting on your adult voice.

“Dave, come here!” it sounds weird the infliction of authority on your voice. but Dave recognizes it immediately. he stands eyes burning with fear and anger, behind tears.

“i wont let you take him!” he trembled below you little jaw set . udderly adorable. your heart skips a bit.

“dave,” you try again gathering the last of your will against those large red eyes. dog pushes against daves side his hand immediately stroking the fir it finds. “we cant” you start strictly dave’s eyes water the dog's pout. he fucking loved that dog. and there was so much he got, some much you wanted to give him, that you just couldn't with a minimum wage, birthday presents, and christmas gifts that you just didn't have the money for. close that were his first and not found at some second hand store. not to mention important shit, like collage, how the fuck were supposed to pay for that. but her was something he loved and wanted so much, that stumbled into your life for less than free. "keep the dog if it doesn't have a name." you give in and it takes a moment to for him to realize it. he looks up eyes wide behind his little shades.

"Really Bro! you mean it no ironies?" you nod and dave  you knees "you are the best brother ever bro! no the best person ever!" you can't help the smile that pulls on you lips "you're the bomb, like everything you touch is like..bamb! boom! pow!" he explains with his arms. "only in a good way." you ruffle his hair smirking. as he goes to hug the dog too.

"so what you gonna name him?" he looks up from his furry companion.

"definitely something ironic." you nod.

"well definitely." theres a moment of the most adorable pouting face ever, as dave thinks.

"what about Cat?" he smiles big at you and you're taken aback by the sheer simple genius of it, reminded just how brilliant your dave is before you recover and nod approvingly.

"Cat it is then"


End file.
